five_nights_at_warios_espanolfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wario
FNaW= Wario es el principal antagonista de la saga de juegos de Five Nights at Wario's. Deambula por la noche, en varios lugares diferentes a lo largo de la serie, y es el villano más recurrente. Apariencia Él esencialmente se parece al personaje de los juegos de Mario con algunas diferencias. Sus ojos estan blanqueados, él tiene dos juegos de dientes y unos cuantos dientes le faltan. Curiosamente, parecen intactos cuando se está mirando en la Sala de Refrigeración, durante su jumpscare, y en el menú del juego. Jugabilidad Empieza en la Entrance 1 , luego pasa por el Almacén, la Sala de Refrigeración, y la Salida de la Oficina, antes de intentar entrar en La Oficina. Wario también mata el jugador tras quedarse sin energía. Su jumpscare consiste en "saltar" hacia el jugador, con la boca abierta, los brazos estirados hasta que se corta con una pantalla en estática. Curiosidades * Él parece tener pupilas, sin embargo, son tan ligeras que sólo se puede ver cuando tiene la mirada fija en la cámara de la Sala de Refrigeración. * Su pupila izquierda (desde su punto de vista) parece ser más grande que la de su derecha, que es bizca. *Wario, a diferencia de los otros fontaneros, tiene un juego doble de dientes. *Wario también puede aparecer en el Almacén, agazapado bajo (lo que parece ser) cajas. *Wario es el único personaje en el juego con dos jumpscares. *Wario parece cambiar en apariencia. Si bien en algunas habitaciones Wario tiene algunos ojos que le faltan, en algunos otros lugares están intactos. También parece girar en grande cuando se esconde abajo en el Almacén. |-| FNaW2 = Wario hace su segunda aparición en Five Nights at Wario's 2. Apariencia Él esencialmente se parece al personaje de los juegos de Mario con una diferencia. Sus ojos están blanqueados. Al contrario que en el primer juego en el que a veces tenía algunos dientes faltantes, que ya no tiene. Su segundo juego de dientes está ausente también. En el Game Over, se le ve sangre alrededor de su boca. Jugabilidad Él va a través de la Escalera de Entrada, Sala de Conferencias, Estudio, y Entrada de la Oficina, antes de tratar de ir a La Oficina. Su jumpscare consiste en "saltar" hacia el jugador, con la boca abierta, los brazos estirados hasta que se corta con una pantalla en estática. Curiosidades *Wario parece ser capaz de girar la cabeza 180 grados, como se ve en la Entrada de la Oficina en la noche de 3 en adelante. |-| FNaW3 = Wario hace su tercera aparición en Five Nights at Wario's 3. Apariencia Wario ha cambiado enormemente. Su cabeza tiene es un cráneo. Su cara es gris debido a sus características de calavera, sus ojos son de color negro con unos puntos púrpuras brillantes y tiene expresión amenazadora, pero su ropa no han cambiado. Su brazo derecho parece ser un hueso, pero su brazo izquierdo tiene la piel y no muestra ósea en absoluto. Esto puede ser un error por parte de WwwWario, o fue añadido a propósito. Jugabilidad * Noche 1: Él aperece en el Dormitorio, él cruza el Pasillo, la Sala de Estar 2 y la Cocina . Sí él aparece en el lado izquierdo de la Sala de Estar, el jugador debe mirar a la derecha y no tirar de la cámara. Si el reflejo de Wario aparece en el espejo sobre la chimenea, levante rápidamente el Monitor hasta que el latido del corazón deje de sonar. * Noche 2: Sí el jugador se esconde en la cocina, él se vuelve activo. Comienza en la Laundry y pasa por la Sala de Estar, antes de entrar en la Cocina. * Noche 3: ** Si el jugador se esconde en la Sala de Estar 2, tiene un comportamiento similar al de la primera noche. Él aparece en el lado izquierdo, y el jugador debe mirar a la derecha y no tire de la cámara. ** Si el jugador se esconde en el Dormitorio 2, él comienza en la Cocina, pasa a la Sala de Estar 2, y el Pasillo. Él va a matar al jugador una vez que alcance el Dormitorio. Si el jugador ve Wario en el monitor, debe tocar tantas veces como le sea posible. Si lo hace, le enviará de vuelta una habitación hasta que esté fuera del mapa. ** Si el jugador se esconde en la Escalera, él vendrá en la parte inferior de la Escalera, el jugador tendrá que ver la Sala de Estar 2 hasta que se vaya. * Noche 4: Si el jugador se esconde en la Sala de Juegos, él entrara en la habitación si la caja de música se agota. Comienza en el Baño, pasa a la Sala de Estar 2 y el Pasillo. * Noche 5: En El Sótano, él aparece en el lado izquierdo, y el jugador tiene que mirar a la derecha y no tirar de la cámara. |-| FNaW:O = Wario hace su cuarta aparición en Five Nights at Wario's:Origins. Apariencia Wario ha cambiado aspecto una vez más. Esta vez, él está usando un sombrero de copa y tiene ropa más lujosa. Jugabilidad Wario aparece en la Noche 2, en la primera noche no aparecerán enemigos. Él es también el único enemigo durante esa noche. Durante las noches que él este activo (Noches 2, 3, 4 y 5), se repetirá una de sus rutas: * Su camino más rápido hace que venga desde la Puerta Trasera, y luego ir el Ático y luego a tu habitación. * Su segundo camino consiste en lo que viene de la Puerta Trasera, y luego ir al Almacén, va a la Oficina y a la Cocina. A continuación, se dirige a tu habitación. Con el fin de evitarlo, tendrás que tomar un hongo que se encuentra en el Almacén lo cual te volverá invisible. Él es también el que te mata si tu seguridad se reduce a cero. Curiosidades *Si el jugador hace click en la nariz de Wario en la pantalla de título él dirá: hey. |-| FNaWR = Wario hace su quinta aparición en Five Nights at Wario's Remastered. Sin embargo, él no es el principal antagonista en esta ocasión. Apariencia Wario ha cambiado su aspecto de nuevo con un modelo completamente en 3D que se tomó de Super Smash Brothers WiiU/3DS, a diferencia de los juegos anteriores, que utilizan un modelos alterados de Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Jugabilidad Wario empieza en la noche 1 y todas las noches en adelante. En la noche 1, él comienza en la CAM 1 a las 1:00 am y se moverá a la CAM 2. Una vez en el CAM 2 tiene la opción de ir a la CAM 1, CAM 8, la puerta izquierda o la CAM 6. Sí se encuentra en alguna de las cámaras que no sea la CAM 2, entonces su siguiente paso será volver a la CAM 2, a excepción de cuando está en la CAM 6, en la que también tiene la opción de ir a la CAM 3. De la CAM 3 va a volver a CAM 6 en su siguiente turno. Curiosidades *A diferencia de todos los otros juegos, la mayoría de los gráficos de Wario en las cámaras son animaciones propias pero en un bucle. *Él aparece cuando la energía se va en la noche 1, él se confronta a tí, pero cuándo va a hacer su jumpscare, es interrumpido por Dimentio *Él aparece en la pantalla de título, en la pantalla de logros y en los minijuegos. |-| FNaW4 = Wario hace su sexta aparición en Five Nights at Wario's 4. Apariencia Wario vuelve a tener su apariencia original de los dos primeros juegos. Esto se puede explicar debido a que el juego toma lugar en las pesadillas de Richard McRoy que transcurren entre el primer y segundo juego. Jugabilidad Wario empieza en la noche 1. Él puede aparecer un canal al azar y una vez que aparece el jugador debe presionar el botón para quitar el brillo y hacer que se vaya. Sí el jugador falla, aparece el jumpscare de Wario. Curiosidades *Cuándo Wario aparece en el canal ¡Cocinando con EMMA! y se puede ver que su brazo traspasa una parte de su torso. |-| Imágenes = Five Nights at Wario's 2015-01-08 18 22 04-Five Nights at Wario's.png|Wario en la pantalla del título, junto con Waluigi. FNAW.jpg|Wario en la pantalla de título de la demo. Wario en la puerta.png|Wario en la puerta de La Oficina. Wario Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Wario. Wario at the door.png|Wario en la Salida de la Oficina. Gfujfgjdgjde.png|Wario en un rincón de la Sala de Refrigeración. Gfujfgjdgj.png|Wario mirando a la cámara de la Sala de Refrigeración. Storage-wario2.png|Wario en Almacén. Wario-Entrance.png|Wario en Entrada 1. Wario on the death screen.jpg|Wario en la pantalla de Game Over. Wariowith2setsofteeth.jpg|Wario visto con dos juegos de dientes. Wario freezing room unedited.png|Textura de Wario en la Sala de Refrigeración sin editar. Pizap.com14341339235701.jpg|Un ejemplo de cómo Wario se vería sin editar. Five Nights at Wario's 2 FNaW2TitleScreen.PNG|Wario y Waluigi en la pantalla del título. Wario new Office.jpg|Wario fuera de la puerta de La Oficina. wario coming.png|Wario en La Oficina. Fnaw 2 ES Wario.png|Wario en la Escalera de Entrada. Latest9.png|Wario en la Sala de Conferencias. Wario in studio.png.png|Wario en Estudio. Wario's 2.jpg|Wario en la Entrada de la Oficina. wario stare 2.png|Wario mirando a la cámara de Entrada de la Oficina. HeadTurned.gif|Wario girando su cabeza en Entrada de la Oficina. FNaW2 death screen.jpg|Wario en la pantalla de Game Over. Five Nights at Wario's 3 Fnaw 3 Wario LR Left.png|Wario en el lado izquierdo de la Sala de Estar. Wario in the mirror.png|Wario apareciendo en el espejo de la Sala de Estar. Phantom wario.png|Wario en el cuadro de Sala de Estar. Fnaw 3 K Wario.png|Wario en la Cocina con el jugador. LR2WN3.png|Wario en la Sala de Estar 2 con el jugador. Fnaw_3_BR_2_Wario.png|Wario en el Dormitorio 2 con el jugador. Wario_running.png|Wario corriendo por la Escalera. Fnaw 3 Cellar Wario.png|Wario en El Sótano. Five_Nights_at_Wario_s_3_ALL_JUMPSCARES.gif|Jumpscare de Wario. LRW.png|Wario en la Sala de Estar (Noche 2). Wario in the kitchen.png|Wario en la Cocina (Noche 1). Wario Living Room 2.png|Primer plano de Wario en la Sala de Estar 2. Wario-LivingRoom2(1).jpg|El reflejo de Wario en el espejo en la Sala de Estar. LR2W.png|Wario en la izquierda de la Sala de Estar 2. (Nota está es la misma posición en la que el jugador se esconde). Wario-LivingRoom2(2).jpg|Wario a la derecha de la Sala de Estar 2. Fnaw 3 LR 2 Wario 3.png|Wario de espaldas en la Sala de Estar 2. Fnaw 3 K Wario 2.png|Wario en la Cocina. Warioinhallway.PNG|Wario en el Pasillo. Wario3.png|Wario en Sala de Estar 3. Studio wario.png|Wario en el Dormitorio. Fnaw 3 Bathroom Wario.png|Wario en el Baño. Fnaw 3 L Wario.png|Wario en la Lavandería. Fnaw 3 SC Wario.png|Wario en la Escalera. Wario char.png|Wario en los Extra. Fnaw 3 The End.png|Wario y los demás en el la pantalla de Fin. 529.png|Trailer de Wario en la Escalera. Wariostandinginbedroom.png|Wario en el Dormitorio (2da posición) Five Nights at Wario's Origins menufnawo.png|Wario en la pantalla de título Warioventana.png|Wario en la ventana del Comedor Nochepersonalizada.png|Wario en la pantalla de la noche personalizada wariococina.png|Wario en la Cocina Warioanimate2.gif|Wario en la Cocina mirando directamente a la cámara Warioanimate.gif|Wario en la Oficina warioalmacenlejos.png|Wario en el Almacén warioalmacencerca.png|Wario en el Almacén de cerca warioatico.png|Wario en el Ático warioaticocerca.png|Wario en el Ático mirando a la cámara wariopuertatraseralejos.png|Wario detrás de la Puerta Trasera wariocerca1.png|Wario dejando la Puerta Trasera wariopuertatraseracerca2.gif|Wario en la Puerta Trasera wariojumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Wario